1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuze for controlling the detonation of a warhead as it enters a target.
More particularly, the invention relates to a programmable fuze adapted to initiate warhead detonation after the warhead has penetrated the target to a predetermined optimal burst point.
The programmable fuze has dynamic motion sensing means whose outputs are converted to digital information which are input into a microcomputer or microprocessor. The programmable fuze has the capability of: (1) detecting depth of penetration into the target; (2) counting the number of cavities perforated; and (3) impending warhead breadup or ricochet so that a burst point is selected by the microcomputer based on calculated penetration parameters after preset threshold values are exceeded.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One type of device is a fixed delay fuze which has a delay mechanism physically built into the fuze mechanism and can be varied, if at all, only before the weapon is launched. The delay time can be varied typically from 2 milliseconds to 125 milliseconds. Extensive and costly tests are required to determine the penetration capability of this type of warhead, but even when this information has been determined, target resistance is not always known or available and penetration trajectory within the target can vary widely.
Another type of fuze uses breakup sensors to detonate the weapon before breakup renders the weapon ineffective.
Still another type of fuze uses electromechanical means for detonating the warhead when the deceleration of the warhead falls to a predetermined value after impact with the target.
These three devices may or may not cause the detonation of the warhead to correspond to an optimum penetration distance into the target.
In order to maximize the damage caused by the warhead explosion, target parameters such as size, density, the attack angle of the weapon carrying the warhead, and configuration must be taken into consideration.